Chomesuke
Chomesuke (ちょめ助, chomesuke) was a modified Level 2 Akuma that worked for General Cross Marian after he refined her. Her human form is a woman named Sachiko (サチコ, sachiko). Appearance Chomesuke's Akuma form is that of a large, golden, bipedal fish-like creature with a wide-open mouth and an orb-shaped face with swirly eyes inside. Her Akuma form was given the name "Chomesuke" by Lavi, and Chomesuke kept it because she found it cute.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 8, Chapter 76, Page 169 When in her human form, Sachiko, she appears as a beautiful young woman with red hair, similarly colored eyes and a pink kimono. Personality Being modified by Cross, Chomesuke has her bloodlust suppressed. She is often seen in a more comical light, being nonchalant and drinking a soda when suggesting that the reason Lenalee's Innocence modified itself to protect Lenalee was because it is the Heart,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 8, Chapter 75, Page 153 and then while being harassed by a suspicious Lavi.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 8, Chapter 75, Pages 153-154 She does, though, still retain some of her Akuma attributes, such as her instinctual fear of Akuma who outrank herD.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 77, Page 15 and her built-in need to obey the Earl of Millennium's orders, though she is remorseful for it.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 78, Page 32 Like all of Cross' altered Akuma, Chomesuke is designed to self-destruct when her Akuma bloodlust resurfaces.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 86, Page 181 Lavi is shown to have inklings of a mild crush on Chomesuke, particularly her human form.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 77, Page 10 Chomesuke, in return, displays some sort of feeling in return, apologizing to him, personally, when she cannot ignore the Earl's ordersD.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 78, Page 32 and worrying about him when he tries to reassure her about their group's intentions to fight the Earl.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 79, Page 51 Plot Edo and Asian Branch arc After Lenalee Lee sank into the ocean upon winning her battle with the Akuma Eshi, Lavi went out to look for her, only to run into an Akuma. Just as Lavi is fretting about not being able to fight while using his hammer as a transport, the Akuma asks if he is "Junior," knowing him to be Bookman's apprentice.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 8, Chapter 74, Page 141 The Akuma then asks for Lavi's help transporting the giant crystal it is carrying, remarking that it isn't an easy thing for an Akuma to carry. Upon looking at the crystal closer, Lavi sees that it contains Lenalee.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 8, Chapter 74, Page 142 Lavi accuses the Akuma of hurting Lenalee, to which the Akuma responds by telling Lavi that the crystal is her Innocence, which likely acted to protect her. The Akuma then begs for Lavi's help again, as holding the giant crystal of Innocence is damaging its body. Just then, Timcanpy arrives and lands on the Akuma's head, and when Lavi wonders why Timcanpy is reacting in such a way to the Akuma, the Akuma informs Lavi that it is an altered Akuma sent by Cross Marian.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 8, Chapter 74, Page 145 The Akuma carries Lenalee back to Anita's ship and sets her, still trapped within the crystal, on the deck, and when Bookman and Lavi start to mull over why Lenalee's Innocence acted out to protect her, the Akuma suggests that Lenalee's Innocence is the Heart.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 8, Chapter 75, Page 153 Lavi hits the Akuma with his Innocence hammer a bit, telling it he still doesn't trust it, but Bookman tells Lavi to stand down, remarking that Cross can alter Akuma to obey him and that if Timcanpy trusts the Akuma then the Akuma is telling the truth. The Akuma then demands that Lavi thank it, informing him that it was the one who had kept the ship afloat during Eshi's assault.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 8, Chapter 75, Page 154 Then, the Akuma informs the group that Cross is alive and in Japan, where he is in the middle of his misson to destroy an Akuma factory. While the group marvels over the fact that Cross is actually doing his job, the Akuma gives them a message directly from Cross, who tells them to go back as they'll only slow him down.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 8, Chapter 75, Page 157 Japan is under the Earl's control and its capital, Edo, is a nest of Level 3 Akuma. Just then, Lenalee's Innocence shines brightly and the crystal disappears, leaving Lenalee lying on the deck with circular patterns covering her legs. When Lenalee regains consciousness and urges the group to continue to Edo,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 8, Chapter 75, Page 163 the Akuma helps them by pushing the ship, Lavi marveling its strength and giving it the name "Chomesuke," which it admits is a cute name.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 8, Chapter 76, Page 169 Chomesuke then tells Lavi that it can't push them much further, as it is running out of time for "personal reasons." When the group decides to go the rest of the way by longboat, Miranda Lotto unable to keep the ship afloat much longer due to the strain of keeping the heavily damaged ship in a time where it can still be used, Chomesuke joins them on the deck as the group says their goodbyes to those who died and are only being kept alive by Miranda's Time Record.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 8, Chapter 76, Page 173 After the only three survivors from Anita's crew board the longboat Chomesuke is holding level with the deck, Anita says her goodbyes with Lenalee, telling her to grow her hair back out and staying behind with her attendant and friend, Mahoja, as Chomesuke carries the boat away from the ship, both Anita and Mahoja having sustained fatal damage during the battle.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 8, Chapter 76, Page 178 Miranda ends Time Record's invocation, the crew, Anita and Mahoja included, die, and the ship sinks into the ocean as Chomesuke holds the longboat and its passengers out of the way. Chomesuke then pushes the longboat the rest of the way to Edo, welcoming them to Japan's shores.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 77, Page 9 After assuming a human form, Chomesuke leads them on, explaining that, because of Japan's isolation, ninety percent of Japan's population is Akuma, and that the Earl is basically the unspoken ruler.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 77, Page 10 Chomesuke remarks that, like humans, not even Akuma are safe in Japan, and just as Lavi asks her what she means, Chomesuke sees someone up the path. A woman in a furisode calls Chomesuke "Sachiko," and Chomesuke recognizes her as "Kawamura," explaining when asked as she runs towards Kawamura that Kawamura is a friend of hers and another of Cross' altered Akuma.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 77, Page 11 Just as Chomesuke is gretting Kawamura, Kawamura's human body breaks and her Akuma form begins to come out, her entire body trapped in a giant web. Chomesuke runs back to and hides the group, explaining as they watch in shock as three Level 3 Akuma approach Kawamura that Kawamura had been meant to guide them on, but that she must have gotten caught. As Kawamura is eaten, Chomesuke says that when too many Akuma are gathered in one area, they begin to cannibalize in order to stay sane.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 77, Page 15 After the Level 3 Akuma have moved on, Chomesuke, unable to pass the group over to the one who was intended to be their next guide, continues to lead the group. When they reach the top of the staircase, Chomesuke starts to look ill, and when asked by Lavi (who calls her Sachiko only to be told by Chomesuke to keep calling her Chomesuke), Chomesuke thinks to herself that she doesn't have much time left.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 77, Page 17 Then, Chomesuke collapses, holding her head and saying that she's receiving a transmission from the Earl and that the Earl is summoning all Akuma in Japan. Chomesuke then screams out, and as the group surrounds her, calling out to her and telling her to fight it, the transmission from the Earl increases in strength and Chomesuke's eyes change. She then abruptly stands and apologizes, saying that the Earl has just entered Edo and that she is compelled to go to his side.D.Gray-man Manga Voluem 9, Chapter 78, Page 32 Later, when the group arrives in Edo and begins to attack the Earl, Chomesuke is still by their side, clearly under great strain and terrified. When she asks if they intend to fight the Earl, telling them that, with the Noah and all of the Akuma he has with him, they don't stand a chance, Lavi tries to reassure her.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 79, Page 50 As the battle commences, a Giant Akuma forms and attacks the group, and Chomesuke volunteers to get Bookman and Arystar Krory closer to it. When Lenalee expresses her concern, Chomesuke replies that her desire to kill is surfacing and she would like to help them one last time.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 86, Page 181 Bookman asks her what will happen when her urge to kill takes over, and Chomesuke tells him that Cross designed her to self-destruct when it does. She then takes on her Akuma form and lets Bookman and Krory onto her back, starting to fly them towards the top of the Giant Akuma. Later, as Komui Lee talks to Allen Walker as the latter uses Noah's Ark to try to get to Edo, scenes are shown of Chomesuke carrying Bookman and Krory closer to the Giant Akuma with Timcanpy riding on her head, her left arm and leg and part of her face being blown off in the process.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 86, Page 189 When she gets them close enough, Bookman and Krory leap towards the Akuma, and a sad look crosses Chomesuke's face before she is hit by another attack from the Giant Akuma and explodes, dying. Her soul is thus lost forever.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 86, Page 190 Legacy Briefly, Lavi is shown watching her final moments in shock. Sometime before she died, she gave Krory several flasks-worth of her own blood, which he is later seen using during his fight with Jasdevi. The blood allows him to survive critical wounds and even to get on the same level as his opponent before the effect wears out. D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 106, Page 147 Abilities and Powers As an Akuma, Chomesuke has several Akuma-inherent abilities, and as an Akuma altered by Cross Marian, she is able to resist the orders of the Earl and the Noah Family to an extent to use these abilites to help Cross and, by extension, the Black Order. Flight: Chomesuke has been seen both levitating and flying in her Akuma form, using both to carry passengersD.Gray-man Manga Volume 8, Chapter 76, Page 178 and speed up transportation.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 8, Chapter 76, Page 168 Enhanced Strength: Chomesuke has been shown to be capable of pushing a fully loaded, large ship at incredible speeds.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 8, Chapter 76, Page 168 Self-Destruction: Like all Akuma, Chomesuke has a self-destruction sequence, though hers is set to activate when her urge to kill takes over her spell-altered mind.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 86, Page 181 Trivia *Chomesuke is interested in collecting cute things, likes people who pay attention to her and dislikes Innocence.D.Gray-man Official Fanbook -Gray Ark-, Chapter 5, Page 159 References Navigation de:Chomesuke Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Akuma Characters Category:Characters Category:Black Order Supporters